


..::GLITCH::.. [ARCHIVAL VERSION]

by RealityGlitch



Series: DEPTH OF FIELD [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Angst, Curiosity, Drama, Emotions, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Love, Melancholy, Psychological Drama, Sensuality, Sexuality, closeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityGlitch/pseuds/RealityGlitch
Summary: Searching for a mysterious substance Arcee and Soundwave get accidently trapped in an old mine. They try to get out while the world starts to be somewhat different for them as they get hit by an unexpected change. Or is it just a glitch?[ATTENTION: The story has been moved and is now part of the..::DEPTH OF FIELD::..novel (chapters 1-3)]





	..::GLITCH::.. [ARCHIVAL VERSION]

The story is now included as part of the [..::DEPTH OF FIELD::..](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214312/chapters/32768772) novel (chapters 1-3) and has been moved from here to avoid repetition and false word count. Please follow the [link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214312/chapters/32768772) to find it.


End file.
